Developmental Research Project Program Funding Opportunity Announcement Solicitation for INBRE Awards. A request for applications from faculty at OUHSC and OMRF for large Research Project grant awards ($80,000 per year) will be circuiated by Dr. Akins, the INBRE PI, to all faculty on the OUHSC and OMRF campuses. This will be sent by e-mail and posted in conspicuous places throughout the campuses from the beginning of October, 2013 through the end of January, 2014 with a February 28th, 2014 due date if the INBRE award is successfully renewed. Additionally, the INBRE funding opportunity will be included in the weekly e mail grant award opportunity correspondences that are sent by the OUHSC and OMRF Vice Presidents for Research to all faculty on both campuses from October, 2013 to the deadline. Similarly, representatives from both the INBRE SC and Deans' Council at each PUI also will circulate the funding opportunity announcement to all faculty in the appropriate Departments (e.g., biology, chemistry, mathematics, engineering, physics, computer science...) and post flyers outlining the INBRE funding opportunities at their respective institutions. Additionally, Ms. Dawn Hammon will keep the INBRE website updated with the current funding opportunities and this information will be included in the e-mails and on the posted flyers along with the website link (www.okinbre.org) for all faculty at OUHSC, OMRF, and the PUis. The website link will include all information needed to complete an application. For the PUI faculty, the Mini-Grant ($25,000), Collaborative Grant ($50,000), and Equipment Grant (two for $15,000 and two for $25,000) awards also will be outlined in the e-mail solicitations. For the renewal phase of the large Research Project grant awards, which will roll over on October 1st of 2016 for the remaining two and one half years of the proposed INBRE award, e-mails from Dr. Akins, the Vice Presidents for Research at OUHSC and OMRF and posted flyers will again be used to inform faculty of the grant submission deadline (July 31st, 2016). It should be noted that flyers and e-mails for Mini-Grants, Collaborative Grants, and Equipment Grants at the PUis will be provided each year throughout the renewal phase of the INBRE award. Targeted e-mails regarding the funding mechanisms, ideal candidates, and application process will also be sent to senior leadership and Department Chairs at OUHSC/OMRF and the PUis to ensure no potential faculty applicant will be unaware of potential funding opportunities available through INBRE. This type of broad-based funding announcement strategy has been employed during the current funding period and has been highly successful in providing the greatest opportunity for inclusion of faculty from different sciencethe greatest opportunity for inclusion of faculty from different science backgrounds with research interests.